


Deity

by MycroftRH



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People no longer remember what it is to be a god.</p><p>(Thor doesn't want to change Loki.  He just wants him to be happy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deity

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted from my iPhone, on which half the screen has shattered, so please forgive the lack of polish/editing/proofreading. The words should all be spelled right, anyway.

Thor marvels, sometimes, at how little the Midgardians of this age understand his kind.  They seem to think he has some kind of delusion that he can convince his brother to 'behave', whatever that means to them.  They do not understand what it means to be a god.  Loki cannot cease his chaos, cannot behave, be tame, any more than Thor could live without the deep, reassuring rumble of thunder.  Loki is the god of lies and the god of mischief, and these are not mere titles to be taken on and off at a whim.  They are built into the essence of his being; if there were no lies, there would be no Loki.  
But there is chaos, and then there is madness.   Thor does not wish for his brother to be anything other than what he is; he merely wishes Loki did not have to hurt for it.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I kept having thoughts about Thor relating to the mutants, whose identity is similarly bound up in their powers, and then I started thinking about how the one who takes that to its logical extreme is Magneto and then I started thinking about how hey, maybe Thor and Magneto could be friends, and then Magneto would say 'Oh by the way your brother is coming over to lunch today too, what you didn't know he and I were buddies?' and there would be plot and then I stopped thinking because there are some roads I just don't want my mind to go down.


End file.
